


Rebound

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena Gomez is the bitchiest diva Pete's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Pete/Selena was actually [](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/profile)[**schuyler**](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/) 's idea, but as often happens, especially when Pete is involved, I wrote something that I think is probably angstier than what she was thinking of.

Selena Gomez is the bitchiest diva Pete's ever met.

He meets her in a Hollywood Starbucks two and a half months after news of his divorce becomes public in a meet cute that's almost too good to be true, only better because no one gets coffee spilled on them when he bumps into her.

She looks at him, glances at the cameras outside that have become a sudden flurry of flashes, and announces, "I want a Venti nonfat soy latte."

Pete buys it for her and they sit next to the window. She talks about nothing but herself for twenty minutes and gives Pete her number without asking for his.

Pete knows, because she told him, that she's up for a role in something serious. "I don't want to be on the Disney Channel forever, you know?" Disney girls with an edge apparently have better chances in the real movie world. She also says she's not going to sleep with him. There are limits to her edge.

Pete becomes the subject of an intervention of sorts, although it's too diffuse to be exactly that. Mostly it's just his friends calling and asking what the hell he's doing dating Selena Gomez.

Pete doesn't say, "She has great breasts." He doesn't say, "She's not going to ask me how I feel." He doesn't say, "I don't love her so it won't hurt that much when it ends."

He tells them, "I'm rebounding," and doesn't introduce her to his son.


End file.
